


Happy Mistakes

by Puggod21



Category: Falling in Reverse, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Puggod21
Summary: " Impatient, Dallon ? " Ryan asked his voice low, and coated in lust "F-fuck, please I-I need you"  Ryan hummed against his neck " beg" Ryan commend "p-please, Ryan please" Dallon beg as commended " Please what, I can't read your mind" Ryan teased " F-fuck me" Dallon moaned desperately "As you wish".What's one way to ruined new found success, get drunk, Fuck your band mate, and end up getting pregnant like some slutty high schooler, and that what exactly Dallon did.





	1. Midnight Mistakes

Ryan shoved Dallon forcefully on to the half made bed of the cheap hotel they booked, and kissed him deep and slowly, they just got back from a night full of excitement, drinking, and now lust, desperation, and need. It was the night of the first show of the tour, after the show Dallon and Ryan decided to go explore the city, and ended up at a bar downtown called "The Outlaws" for which they got kicked of, for the drunken musicians were making out on the bar top. The midnight moon shined though the partially open curtains. Dallon moaned loudly as Ryan nip harshly at his neck, Ryan pulled back for a moment to take his sweat soak shirt off, Dallon did the same, and pulled Ryan back in to the heated make out session, Ryan latched on to his neck, and sucked harshly, marking Dallon, as if he were claiming him as his own, Dallon whimpered and rub their clothed members together, in search of some friction against his hard dick. " Impatient, Dallon ? " Ryan asked his voice low, and coated in lust "F-fuck, please I-I need you" Ryan hummed against his neck " beg" Ryan commend "p-please, Ryan please" Dallon beg as commended " Please what, I can't read your mind" Ryan teased " F-fuck me" Dallon moaned desperately "As you wish".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallon felt like complete shit, he was on the the hotel bathroom floor, hunched over the toilet vomiting his guts out. This been going for about two week(e)s now, they were about a quarter into the tour, Dallon thought that he probably gotten a bug, or sometime from a fan, When Ryan suggested that he should go see a doctor, he immediately brush it off by saying " It's just a bug Ryan, no need to be concerned " Dallon hated the doctors, a hate he has had since he was a small child, but this has gotten to where he can't brush it off as a bug anymore. Ryan had a plan, he has set a appointment for 12:30 at the local clinic, and was going to lie to Dallon and say they were going out to eat, he called a uber and went to go get Dallon. He found Dallon dry heaving into the toilet, " Maybe going out to eat isn't the best lie right now " Ryan thought, but brushed it off . " Dallon come on, I heard that there this new restaurant, and I wanna try it" Ryan lied, Dallon groaned as he got up and followed Ryan out the room. Completely obvious to the fact that there a tiny human growing inside him, that's half Weekes, and half Seaman.


	2. Sunrise At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulation Your Pregnant, Mister Weekes !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Fuck

Dallon was piss, here he was sitting in some stuffy exam room, thinking that he was going to some new Mexican restaurant, but ended up here all because of some stomach bug, that his best friend/band mate was overreacting about, he fucking hated Ryan right now. He would cuss him out, but he was to busy throwing up Breakfast " See Dallon you been throwing up for two weeks now, Two Fucking Weeks, and you think it's a bug" Ryan nagged " Who the hell knows what you have right now, hell what if you die, who the hell going to sing if you die, I can't be a on-" "Shut. The Fuck. Up" Dallon growled, annoyed and piss off for multiple reasons, most of them having to do with Ryan. The doctor walked in with a clipboard, and a pen behind his ear, he looked as annoyed as Dallon, and as if he wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible " Already Mister Weekes, let's get this done with shall we" he said with a hint of a tone, Dallon already didn't like this doctor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor, who name was Dr. Wilson, took his vitals quickly, the only think that Dallon liked about the Doctor he was quick, but he was rude and sarcastic, the whole time he made sarcastic remarks about about Ryan and Dallon, such as " You and your boyfriend come in for STD test", Dallon want to break his Fucking face. " All right let me, go get one of my work slaves, to go get a ultra sound scan, and let's get on with our lives" Dr. Wilson Beamed " Opps, did I said slaves I meant, partners" He smirk, and called up someone and moments later, a nurse came up with a ultra sound scanner " Thanks, babe" Dr. Wilson winked, the nurse just glared at him, and mouthed "Sorry" towards Ryan, and Dallon " Your probably wonder why I brought this up here, well during your check up I notice three things, one your ankles are swollen, two so is your stomach, and three I swear I heard a second heart beat when I was checking your airways, and considering your symptoms you been having, there's a very high chance of a male pregnancy, an-" " MALE PRENANCY, WHAT THE HEl-" Dallon interrupted, but was soon cut off " I was getting there, Jesus Christ calm down, as I was saying I was asking when's the last time you'd had sex with a male partner" The Doctor finish " Never, what the hell you think I am a slutty high schoole-" Dallon cut off his sentence, thoughts went back to two months prior, the best night of his life, and also the worst morning of his life, waking up with a hell of a hangover, and finding his band mates arms wrapped around his torso, nuzzling his neck, that morning they agreed to push it off, and act like nothing happened, and to go on as normal, but here it was, mistakes coming back to bite him in the ass." No wait, about two months ago" Dallon looked down at his feet, and Ryan looked around the plain room, trying to find something to distraction him, but failing. " All right, Mister Weekes, lay back, and pull up your shirt " Dr. Wilson interrupted the quiet, Dallon did as instructed, Dr. Wilson grabbed the gel from the little cabinet that the screen sat on, and squirted the thick gel onto Dallon's rounded stomach without warning, Dallon whimpered at the coldness, and Ryan pet he's hair, Dallon let him, he was to tried to protest, Wilson pressed the wand thingy against Dallon stomach, and moved it around until he came up to what looked like a big black dot " There the little bugger" The doctor mumbled "Congratulation Your Pregnant, Mister Weekes !"


	3. On A Trip To Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know

"Congratulation Your Pregnant !"

The words sunk into Dallon like a anchor at sea, slowly going down until it hits rock bottom, He looked at the screen, "Why him,out of all the people Ryan could've burden it had to be me" , "what the hell do I do with it ?""do I keep it or end it while it's small ?"" How the hell am I going to tour ? "" is Ryan going to stay or bail out while he can ?" Anxious thoughts ran through his mind, he looked at Ryan, he had a almost blank expression, but his eyes had anger in them. Dallon wanted to scream at Ryan and punch him in his stupid face, yet he wanted to run and go sob in Ryan shoulder, and for him to whisper sweet and comforting words into his ears. " Welp, Mr. Weekes your in luck, because I specializes in this area, the only reason I'm working in the clinic is cause I have to make up my clinic hours" Dr. Wilson explained, " so I'll make an appointment for December third, just let me go get one of my cards and I'll get you out of here" and with that the doctor was gone " look Ryan I-" " just shut up Dal, cause right now I really don't give a shit about what you have to say " Ryan snapped " But, Ryan-" " I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, fuck if you would've kept your whore mouth close, we wouldn't be in this situation, right ? " Dallon didn't respond, he just looked at his feet. " I gotta go, I just need sometime to think" Ryan said coldly, Dr. Wilson walked in as Ryan ran past him " What's that about" Dr. Wilson questioned " Nothing, just give me the damn card, you asshole " Dallon said blankly " Hmm Testy, but alright" he handed him the card with the appointment time and date, and sent the heartbroken man on his trip to nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallon's ride back to the hotel was a quiet one, except for his mind, it was roaming with anxious thoughts by the monster called anxiety. He paid the uber driver and got out, "alone, oh so lonely, and forever it shall be that way " Dallon thought, a least that what it felt like. Dallon wonder of Ryan's whereabouts, he wonder if Ryan would come back, "probably just to quit the band" Dallon mumble as he slide the keycard to his room, he walks in and takes his shoes off, he walks into his bedroom and hides under the covers and sobs, wishing that Ryan would come back and things were back to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan walk, he didn't know where to, but he walk thinking about what do, and regretting how harsh he was to Dallon, it wasn't Dallon's fault. He walk until he found a Wal-Mart, and a idea pop up in his head, he walked into the Wal-Mart, and grabbed a basket, he roamed the store aisles in search of something Dallon would like, so he apologizes for being such a dick. He left the store satisfied with what he found and called up a uber so he could head back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallon eventually fell asleep, tried from all the crying, but was woken up by the sound of the door opening, " Dallon, Dallon,Dallloonn" it was Ryan. The bedroom door open, and Dallon remained still under the covers, hiding like a small child " Dallon, please come out I'm sorry, I'm really am, so can you a least come out" Ryan pleaded, Dallon pop his head out, and Ryan saw the dry tear streaks on his face and frowned "Dallon, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry i am" Ryan sat on the bed " you didn't mean it ? " Dallon sniffed " not a single bit of it Dal, I just needed time to think that's all" Ryan comforted. "What's in the bag " Dallon asked " Oh, I forgot I got a bunch of 80s to 90s movies and sacks so we can binge them " Ryan answer, he pull out a six pack of Dr. Pepper, and a couple of dvds, Back To The Future,Pulp fiction,Ghostbusters, Ferris Beuller's Day Off, and some more. "There two another bags on the table, if you wanna watch em" Ryan offer " Yeah, let's go watch them" Dallon got up, and went to the couch in the other room, while Ryan went prepared some snacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan came back with a bowl of popcorn, and two bowls of ice cream, and set them on the table, so he could go back and grab a couple more bowls, while Dallon pop in Back To The Future, Ryan came back again with a bowl of lays and a bowl of Doritos, and sat down with Dallon, Dallon Snuggle up Next to Ryan "Platonic snuggles " Dallon reminded himself, Ryan grab both bowls of ice cream and handed one to Dallon as the movie started to play "Oh and Ryan " Ryan looked as Dallon pick up his head off of Ryan shoulder " Your forgiven" Dallon stated simply and layed his head back down, Ryan smiled and set his gaze back onto the screen, " this isn't going to be that bad".


	4. Food Sins At Ungodly Hours

Dallon was awaken by a loud boom that had came from outside, He groaned as he got up carefully so he wouldn't wake up the blue-haired man curl up on the couch, and walked up to the nearest window, he pulled the curtain back and saw the night sky filled with dark storm clouds pouring heavy rain out of them. Dallon sigh, and stretched before walking towards the mini fridge located under some cabinet thing in there hotel suite, he search for something of his liking for about five minutes before coming to the conclusion that the mini fridge was full of overpriced bullshit, so Dallon decided that ordering a pizza was a better option. Dallon realize that he never gotten to checking the time, he looked down at his watch "12:07" he mumbled to himself " there gotta be someplace open" he said quietly, aware of the man sleeping a couple a feet away from him. Dallon pulled out his phone and looked up if any places were open, fortunately for Dallon there were a couple open, Dallon called up a pizza place and placed a order of sardines and pineapple. There was another crack of lighting and thunder coming from outside, Dallon never mind the rain much, actually he found it soothing when In its lighter state, he ignored the rain until he heard small whimpers coming from the couch, he walked back towards the couch only to hear more whimpers as the thunder boomed, Dallon remember that Ryan had a pretty big fear of thunder storms. He sat down and shook Ryan a little in attempt to wake him, he fail, he tried again, and succeed. Ryan sat up and stretch a little before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, lighting strike causing the man to freeze up in fear, Dallon wrap one of his arm around him and pulled him close, Ryan leaned in his touch and sighed. " What time is it" Ryan mumbled into Dallon neck "12:12, why?" Dallon question " I don't know" Ryan respond " don't you mean I-D-K" Dallon smirk Ryan just huffs and looks down at his feet, smiling " you're a idiot" Ryan smiles " God I love this man" Dallon thought, although he would never dare to said those words to his face, just because there having a kid doesn't mean they have to love each other, there relationship was entirely platonic, well at least that what Dallon thought. There was a knock at the door "Pizza" Dallon jump up, scaring the shit out Ryan "Dallon it's the middle of the night, how the hell did you even get pizza" Ryan questioned " Order it" Dallon chirped, he open (GoDaMn) door and gave the overworked teenaged boy a twenty, and took the pizza. Dallon walked and place the food on the coffee table and sat down, Ryan took a whif of Dallon's pizza creation and gag " dude, why the hell does it smell like the insides of a dead cat? " Ryan asked disgusted at the pizza, Dallon open the box and grabbed a slice, Ryan saw the toppings of the pizza, and scrunched his face up as Dallon took a bite " what " Dallon asked " Dallon you hate pineapple and sardines,and it's practically a sin to put on pizza" Ryan cringed " What, the baby wanted it " Dallon patted his stomach and grabbed another slice "whatever you say, seahorse" " Seahorse? " Dallon questioned the pet name " yeah seahorse, ya know cause the boys carried the babies" Ryan explained "very smart of you Ry, didn't know you had any intelligence in you" Dallon teased " Hey I'm very smart " Ryan huff " Oh yeah, then what's the square root of 81? " Dallon asked, Ryan stared blankly for a few seconds, then huff again " whatever, do we got anything actually edible" Ryan asked "might have something from earlier" Dallon yawned, and mumble something about sleep. Ryan got up and stretched, and walked over where he had abandoned the bags and searched through them until he found the rolled up bag of cool ranch Doritos. He walked back to the couch to find that the older man dozing off, he carefully pulled the blanket over him and just stared at him for a minute, admiring the man face, how peaceful he'd look, his face all relaxed and how he always fell asleep with a slight smile on his face,Ryan realize how much of a creep he was being and stop himself from petting Dallon's hair back when he heard him whimper, he walked towards his room to call it a night, longing for the man in the other, his dreams filled with having the picture perfect life with Dallon picket fence and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive


	5. Thats Pretty.Odd. (wip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Dallon go over some stuff

Ryan was the first to wake up the next morning, he yawned and stretch a bit and walked out of his room "breakfast" Ryan mumble. He looks at the alarm clock on the dresser next to his bed "Fuck! we gotta be on the bus in thirty minutes" Ryan exclaimed, he rushes to Dallon and shook him awake "Wha'' '' Dallon we gotta get on the bus in thirty minutes, get up!'' Ryan rushes back to his room in search of proper clothing, Dallon woke up fully and follow in suite. 

.......................................................................................................................

Dallon and Ryan were only a couple of minutes late, but that didn't stop them from being greeted by some slightly angry waterpark boys. After a brief argument between Awsten and Dallon, they were back on the road, the waterpark boys went to their part the bus leaving Ryan and Dallon to theirs, giving them some to talk some things over "so...'' Dallon stared awkwardly at the man beside him '' how we suppose to do this?'' '' what do you mean ''how we suppose to do this'' how the hell I'm supposed to know, this isn't some normal everyday thing Dallon!'' Ryan braked '' Jesus Ryan, why the hell you can't just talk to me without yelling at me for no reason, what the hell did I do?!'' Dallon bickered '' I'm sorry Dallon, look I'm just stressed from the band and tour and now this, you think I was planning this to happen'' apologized '' Ry, you don't think I'm stressed too, I'm the one carrying it, look lets just start by telling everybody we know, we can't just go around in a couple of months and be like "We have a baby now!'' '' Dallon sighed " Yeah that sounds like a good idea, who should we start with?'' Ryan smiled a bit, '' Well I think we should start with our families, because duh there are families, then friends and I think we should tell the fans when I start showing'' Dallon suggest " Yeah sounds good''.

....................................................................................................................... 

Ryan and Dallon went and made their separate calls and got mostly positive responses, Dallons parents were just worried about Dallon like he was a teenager who got themselves pregnant and Ronnie was like '' you fucking bugging, bro'' (literally those were his exact words) but still congratulate the pair. When Dallon called the Ross household, Brendon got so excited that he wanted to see them and bring his Ryan, as soon as possible. Luckily their next show was in LA they agree that they could meet up there, Dallon called the Smith-Walker household Spencer and his boyfriend of two years Jon, also congratulated and agreed to meant up with their fellow ex-band members, make it kinda like a little reunion.

 

A/N: imma just let you have a little taste of this chapter cause i haven't update in like ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just let you have a little taste of this chapter cause i haven't update in like ten years.


	6. Thats Pretty.Odd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Dallon go over some stuff

Ryan was the first to wake up the next morning, he yawned and stretch a bit and walked out of his room "breakfast" Ryan mumble. He looks at the alarm clock on the dresser next to his bed "Fuck! we gotta be on the bus in thirty minutes" Ryan exclaimed, he rushes to Dallon and shook him awake "Wha'' '' Dallon we gotta get on the bus in thirty minutes, get up!'' Ryan rushes back to his room in search of proper clothing, Dallon woke up fully and follow in suite.

.......................................................................................................................

Dallon and Ryan were only a couple of minutes late, but that didn't stop them from being greeted by some slightly angry waterpark boys. After a brief argument between Awsten and Dallon, they were back on the road, the waterpark boys went to their part the bus leaving Ryan and Dallon to theirs, giving them some to talk some things over "so...'' Dallon stared awkwardly at the man beside him '' how we suppose to do this?'' '' what do you mean ''how we suppose to do this'' how the hell I'm supposed to know, this isn't some normal everyday thing Dallon!'' Ryan braked '' Jesus Ryan, why the hell you can't just talk to me without yelling at me for no reason, what the hell did I do?!'' Dallon bickered '' I'm sorry Dallon, look I'm just stressed from the band and tour and now this, you think I was planning this to happen'' apologized '' Ry, you don't think I'm stressed too, I'm the one carrying it, look lets just start by telling everybody we know, we can't just go around in a couple of months and be like "We have a baby now!'' '' Dallon sighed " Yeah that sounds like a good idea, who should we start with?'' Ryan smiled a bit, '' Well I think we should start with our families, because duh there are families, then friends and I think we should tell the fans when I start showing'' Dallon suggest " Yeah sounds good''.

.......................................................................................................................

Ryan and Dallon went and made their separate calls and got mostly positive responses, Dallons parents were just worried about Dallon like he was a teenager who got themselves pregnant and Ronnie was like '' you fucking bugging, bro'' (literally those were his exact words) but still congratulate the pair. When Dallon called the Ross household, Brendon got so excited that he wanted to see them and bring his Ryan, as soon as possible. Luckily their next show was in LA they agree that they could meet up there, Dallon called the Smith-Walker household Spencer and his boyfriend of two years Jon, also congratulated and agreed to meant up with their fellow ex-band members, make it kinda like a little reunion.

 

After there show in LA, Dallon, Ryan, and the rest of the gang meant up at the Ross household, Brendon and Ryan had been the first to be there, Brendon ran up to Dallon and engulf him in a enormous hug "careful bren" Ryan Came from behind him, hugging the other Ryan lightly, he rarely has physical contact with anyone else,(besides Brendon) "come on I've haven't seen him in like a year, besides we're here to celebrate" He exclaimed, the other two pull up at the curve, Spencer was arguing with Jon about how he can't just park on the curve "Jon we'll get a fine" "so those things are only like 50 bucks" Brendon over heard the two" Jon, Spencer, Relax if you get a fine I'll pay for it, you guys are here to celebrate, so Relax" Brendon smiled at the two, they both relax, and came over to the rest of them"Alright" Ryan.R clapped his hands" let's get inside" all of them followed Ryan.R inside, where Brendon had music playing, and a holy Grail of snack food displayed on the table, Dallon immediately went for it, shoving a couple of pizza rolls in his mouth,everyone stared at him, there was a awkward silence, "So when you found out" Spencer smile, Dallon cocked his head for a moment, then realized what he meant" couple a day ago" Everyone seemed a bit shocked(well except his Ryan) " and how far are you?" Spencer asked "about two months"he said "you didn't know your we're pregnant for two months!?" Ryan.R exclaimed "what, most people don't know by now, symptoms don't even start until the first month, hell some people don't even know until they actually have the kid" Dallon explained "Symptoms only start in woman, in men it's half that time, so you should have been having symptoms for a at least for about six weeks now" Ryan.R said "He has!, I've been telling him to go the doctor for weeks now, I literally had to trick him into going" Ryan.S exclaimed, Brendon gave Ryan.R a look "how the hell you even know all that crap" "I've done my research" he said quietly. The rest of the night was full of laughter and a bit sickness (mostly from Dallon) Spencer ended up staying Jon to the car, and driving home, because he and Brendon managed to get themselves drunk outside at one point during that night. Both of the Ryan good bye, Ryan.R lead his drunken lover to bed, as Ryan.S picked up his, he struggled a bit, but he didn't want to wake him up, Dallon cuddle into Ryan's chest, he lightly set him down into their Uber and head there way back to there hotel.

.............................................................

Dallon and Ryan walked into there room exhausted, " you can take the bed this time" Ryan said "no it's fine you can take it" Dallon said "no come on, I had it last time, it's your turn" "how bout we share it, it's a full right?" He nodded "alright , if your sure you don't mind" then walked into the room, Ryan took off his shirt, Dallon blush as he got under the covers Ryan followed, within minutes Ryan was alsleep, Dallon turned to admire Ryan face, he looks so soft, he got closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, Ryan grunted and wrapped his arms around Dallon's waist, and putting his head at top of Dallon's he kissed it "love you Dal" he whispered, Dallon cuddle into his neck a bit in shock "he probably gonna take that back in the morning" he thought" might as well enjoy it while it lasts" "Love you too" he mumbled into his neck, as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in ten years


End file.
